Ensueño
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Todos dicen que Edward a muerto, pero Isabella sigue viéndole, él aún está con ella, de alguna forma, él no ha muerto..
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Un one-shot sobe despues de new moon.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*******Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? ****¿Qué no podría hacer nada sin ti? A veces me pareces simplemente un sueño.. A veces creo que me voy a despertar de un sueño y tú ya no estarás recostado en mi cama, con los brazos abiertos para acogerme. A veces creo que todo el mundo dice la verdad, que tú no existes.**

*******Pero t****ú existes..¿Verdad? Nunca dejarás que las sombras me corroan y no dejen que traspase la luz del sol. Tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida. ¿Verdad? Tú siempre estarás aquí para mí, cierto? Por favor, respóndeme, solo quiero oir tu voz. No quiero que tan solo seas un espejismo, no quiero que tan solo seas algo efímero que viene cuando estoy depremida. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo, que nunca te marches. **

*

*******Jam****ás creí que habías muerto. Aún ver tu tumba, yo sabía que estabas vivo. Yo sabía que por siempre serías el amor de mi vida. Por siempre y para siempre. Que serías mi ángel de la guarda para toda la eternidad. **

*******Supe que no estabas muerto, cuando en tu funeral te vi recostado sobre tu tumba, con aire despreocupado, mir****ándome fijamente. Pregúntandote porque lloraba. Porque me creí la mentira. Lo siento, me creí que habías muerto. Creí que ya no estabas más conmigo.**

*******Ya no me importa lo que ocurra. No me importa si mi madre me castiga casi siempre, si TEmo alg****ún día odiarla. Ya no me importa que mis amigos me den la espalda cuando más lo necesito, que se enfaden por mentiras y que me hagan desplantes para creerse mejores. Ya no me importa nada. Gracias ****a ti ya no Lloro.**

*******Gracias a ti, mi coraz****ón sigue latiendo cada instante, pues sé que no has muerto. Qué aún sigues aquí. **

*******Pero..****¿porqué no quieres acercarte a mí? Como si ya ni si quiera quisieras tocarme.. ¿Porqué por la calle, cuando intento coger tu mano, te escondes entre el bullicio?**

***¿Porqué te alejas?**

*******Por favor..tan solo quiero saber que todo ****ésto es verdad, que por mucho que digan que estoy loca no lo estoy..Que podré estar junto a ti para siempre.**

**¿Eso es cierto?**

***Él tan solo asintió con la cabeza, aquello me hizo sentir bien, aunque no emitiera ni una sola palabra seguía siendo mi Edward. El Edward al que yo amaba y el que siempre estaría conmigo. Mi vampiro. Jamás murió en Volterra, jamás. Jamás los Vulturi decidieron que él era el único que merecía la muerte. Jamás se fue de mi lado. Jamás su cuerpo ocupó la tumba. Jamás se fue y jamás lo hará.**

***Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de mis ensoñaciones y de las suyas. Como si fuéramos simplemente dos almas flotando en la oscura habitación. Mi corazón tan solo gritaba que quería volver a casa. Que él estuviera tan cerca y no poder si quiera tocarle, era como estar en el porshe de tu casa cuando llueve. Tienes frío, te sientes sola y sin darte cuenta recuerdas los momentos más horrendos de tu existencia.**

*******Alc****é mi mano, tan solo deseaba un roce, tan solo sentir que él estaba ahí. Que no era mi imaginación, tan solo un roce para setirme en casa, para sentirme viva. Tan solo un roce.**

*******Cuando mis dedos conectaron con su mejilla no sent****í lo que debería haber sentido. No estaba rozando aquella piel tan sumamente fina y fría, como el mármol, no estaba en casa. Mis dedos recorrieron su mejilla. Como si no hubiera nadie ahí. No había nadie ahí. Edward abrió los ojos, aquellas preciosas obres topacias que mostraban el arrepentimiento de su mentira. Pero yo ya no podía perdonar. Tan solo lloraba, tan solo podía llorar. **

***Él estaba muerto de verdad. Aquello no era real. Era tan solo una ensoñación.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*******3 meses despu****és.**

*******Sus ojos me siguen persiguiendo, acech****ándome, su cuerpo parece estar siempre cercano al mío pero sin un solo roce. Él sigue a mi lado pero no está en ninguna parte. El silencio reina allá donde voy. Todos me miran como la chica de las muñecas abiertas, la que busca la muerte más que otra cosa en el mundo. Soy la pálida muñecas abiertas. Soy una masoquista y suicida. Pero jamás llego al suicidio cuando mis manos cogen unas tijeras.**

*******Tan solo llego al ****éxtasis.**

*******Porque cuando las tijeras tozan tu piel, tent****ándola.**

**Es como un nuevo reto.**

**Como si estuvieras retándote a ti misma. **

**Al filo de la muerte. **

**Tan divertidamente desesperante. **

**Y él me mira con espanto. **

**Y siento que aún me quiere.**

**Me miento a mí misma diciéndome que está aquí, junta a mí. Que intenta quitarme las tijeras. Pero yo ya he cortado y su cara se convierte en una mueca de sufrimiento. Como si fueran sus venas las abiertas. Y me siento libre, como si fuera mi alma se desprendiera de mi cuerpo y pudiera tocar con dedos invisibles el rostro de Edward, besarle, hacerme sentir viva. Pero cuando siento que el placer se convierte en dolor. Cierro la herida e intento dormir, tumbada en la bañera y rozándola, como si fuera su pecho desnudo el mármol.**

*******Las personas piensan que estoy loca, pero aquello es porque no han sentido el ****éxtasis que yo siento. Ya nadie desea acercarse a mí y los que lo desean, se lo prohiben. Sé que Jacob quiere verme para curar mis heridas. Pero no cojo sus llamadas. Ya no lo quiero, ya no puedo querer a nadie. Yo tan solo estoy lejos de Forks, en uno de los lugares más soleados del mundo y siento que el sol es una tormenta de rayos que estallan en mi rostro.**

*******Dicen que el mayor ****éxtasi lo sientes cuando te enfrentas a uno de tus peores tEmores. El estamparme contra el suelo desde el tejado es un gran tEmor, sin duda. Él está a mi lado, inmóvil, sin decirme nada, sin protestar y sin con el rostro inexpresivo.**

*******Me gir****ó hacía él, estoy a cuatro patas mientras él tiene un aspecto simplemente sobrecogedor, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas flexionadas. **

*******-****¿Me cogerás cuando me caiga?-**

***Él asintió, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, derrotado por todos mis intentos de éxtasi y asustado sabiendo que este no era un intento más, si no la cruda realidad.**

*******Me puse de pie, tentando a la muerte. A****ún no sé como aguante más de dos segundos depie en el tejado, con los brazos estirados y una suave brisa acunándome. Al tercer segundo ya estaba cayendo desde el tejado, sintiendo aquel éxtasi, sintiéndome inmortal. **

*******Unos brazos me acunaron y me sent****í querida. Y en casa.**

*******- Te dije que te coger****ía.- Su delicada voz seguía siendo tan aterciopelada y melodiosa como en mis recuerdos, o incluso más.**

*******Mis manos traspasaban su espalda una y otra vez, pero mis brazos le agarraban con fuerza inhumana. Ahora s****í que era para siempre. Pude oír la sirena de la ambulancia venir hacia el encuentro de mi cuerpo inerte. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo siento mamá, lo siento papá, lo siento Jacob. **

*******Pero ya siento las llamas del infierno mientras mi cabeza se recuesta en su hombro.**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

.Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

**-Esto se borrará dentro de poco para dar paso a un capítulo.**

**Pero, quiero agradecer a MyM Ciber Friendship por la maravillosa portada de Impopular: juegos a oscuras! ¡De veras! ¡Fantástica!**

**& también, gracias por enseñarme como colgarlas y por el apoyo! Un besazo!**

**Portada Impopular: ****http: // . Com/ 25smys7 .jpg**

**& también, agradecer a Ale por la portada de adiction ****http: // . com/ 2ije4h. jpg**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**

**un beso muy grande!**

**& aquí os dejo los links de todas las historias con las sipnopsis .**

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras. (con portada)**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

_**Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' **__: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

**- ****h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 1 7 7 1 7 / 1 / Impopular_Juegos_a_oscuras**** -**

**Infantile offer: Cerca del abismo (sin portada; si alguien se anima..;) ..)**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:** _Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la proposición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

**Nueva sipnopsis: **_Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'- _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 6 3 4 0 / 1 / Infantile_offer_Cerca_del_abismo**

**Oh my Bella**

**Ed/Bella**

**Sipnopsis: **_Isabella ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre, el problema, es que jamás se atrevido a decir nada, inspirada en oh mary de Taylor swift [nuevo final]_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 9 5 7 / 1 / Oh_mi_Bella**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Sipnopsis:**_Todas buscamos al hombre perfecto,¡ pues ahora hay una página para encontrarlo! El problema será si tu hombre perfecto tiene 12 años más que tú y es el mejor amigo de tu hermano._

**Parejas:**_Edward/Bella._

**Rating: **_K+_ (no se me da bien los lemmons, lo siento)

**Actualizaciones: **Cuando pueda.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 5 2 7 / 1 / El_hombre_perfecto -**

**Isabella, trátame bien – sin portada --**

**Sipnopsis **_**:**__Isabella, tratame__ en la canción de Carolina_

**Ed/bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 7 3 0 3 8 / 2/ Isabella_portate_bien -**

**The new generation Vulturi – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis: **

_Después de la muerte de su familia, Edward pide a la nueva familia Vulturi la muerte, pero lo que no sabe, es que acaba de destinarse a una vida en el castillo, con los nuevos Vulturis y su pasado._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 2 7 4 2 2 / 1 / The_New_Generation_Vulturi -**

**Recuerdos de oscuridad – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?_

_-_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 1 4 0 6 / 1 / Recuerdos_de_oscuridad**

**Vampires : the boarding school of the lies – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis**

_Bella de trece años se escapa de casa, harta de sus maltratos constantes, pero fuera,si quiera se percata que le espera la muerte, si no fuera, porque Alice la acoge, Bella desconfía, pero lo que no sabe, es que su nueva familia, está repleta de vampiros._

**Parejas:**Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**

_Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 7 1 4 / 1 / Vampires_the_boarding_school_of_the_lies -**

**Adiction: Seis meses y adiós. - con portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**_UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE_

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 6 8 7 / 1 / Adiction_Seis_meses_y_adios -**

**Smile: las dos caras del mundo – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Rosalie siempre lo tuvo todo, pero llega un día, que se fija en su jardinero y ve que el amor que siente por él sigue persistente desde que tenían 5 años. Pero ella tendrá que decidir como vivir con él , su primera sonrisa._

**Parejas: **_Rosalie / Emmet._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 4 0 8 3 0 / 1 / Smile_Las_dos_caras_del_mundo -**

**El cuaderno: Confesiones de él y la otra – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_-Él me dijo que te lo diera, antes de irse la noche que no volvió.-Sonrió' '-Edward está vivo!- '- No vuelvas a pegarme!-' '-Tú nunca serás la otra, Bella, nunca..- UA T2HUMANOS._

**Ed/ bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5 5 6 4 5 1 0 / 1 / El_cuaderno_Confeseiones_de_el_y_la_otra -**

**Tentación: Después de amanecer – sin portada**

**Sipnopsis**

_En pocos años, todo a cambiado. Algo ocurrió entre Renesme y Jacob que hizo que el corazón de Jacob se descompusiera. Pero Jacob no está solo, no mientras la hija de Seth Clearwater, Amanda Clearwater, pueda evitarlo._

**Renesme/Jacob/amanda **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 3 8 1 7 / 1 / Tentacion_Despues_de_amanecer -**

**2 one- shots de alteraciones de luna nueva**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s/ 5471028/1/Puerto_Seguro -**

**Jacob/Bella**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 8 4 3 1 / 1 / E n s u e n o -**

**Edward /Bella.**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**


End file.
